Waitress Amu
by Svki
Summary: Amu can't hide the fact that she's bullied by many people in Seiyo High School. One day she gets "kidnapped' and more things happen, then finds herself being a waitress! Rated T for swears and potential kissing... Don't own Shugo Chara!
1. Chapter 1

Suki: Yea... I just re-did this so the phone call was Friday instead of a Saturday O3o

Ikuto: Why?

Amu: Yea.. why?

Suki: You'll see :3 Oh and this nice person told me that if I said the disclaimer in the first chap, I don't have to say :3 Sooooo

Amu &amp; Ikuto: SUKI DOESN'T"T OWN SHUGO CHARA...

Ikuto: *mumbles* Good.

* * *

I rush out of the room eyes coated with water, my pink hair flying. Behind me is a chorus of laughter, the one standing in the middle, a dark azure haired boy.

After a few blocks away from Seiyo High School I stop and drop my backpack to the ground and shake my hair.

"Damn freaks."

I twist my shirt letting the water drip out. Thinking what just happened,

_I walk outside the classroom to my locker hoping no one would bully me today. "She's there!" I cringe at the voice and quickly put on my backpack, shut my locker and run outside. "Look the loser running outside hurry!" I run as fast as I can then finally hide behind a tree next to the school. All of a sudden I hear a giggle above me and see four girls. I scream from shock but stop as a bucket of water falls on me. I gasp then as ice cubes fall on me. More laughter. I feel tears coming down. Crap. Quickly I dash down from Seiyo looking back at the mob…_

I cringe, another excuse to make to mom. Grabbing my backpack I rush back home.

"I'm home!" I say lazily, then quickly run upstairs.

"Amu-chan, come back down here! You haven't eaten the snack I've made you!" My mom chirps.

I sigh, ignore her then close the door to my room. I unpack my backpack and start on my homework.

~After homework is done~

I lean against my chair and smile as I munch on some carrots my mom gave me. All done, know for a breather. I change into comfy sweat pants a hoodie and set outside.

"Mom I'm going to head outside!" I say loudly, while I grab my keys and phone.

" Ok sweetie but make sure to come back home soon, supper will be ready and call me if anything bad happens!"

I sigh, lots of out breaks have been happening about kidnapping.

" Ok mom don't worry" I slip on my sneakers and head outside.

I jog up to the park nearby and look up and the misty dark sky. It was nice and relaxing from all the stress. Then I hear a complaining voice. Being the curious girl I am I creep up to the noise. As I get closer I realize who it is. Getting even more curious.

"Yea yea I know, good one Kukai".

I creep close and peek over some bushes.

He turned slightly, "See ya tomorrow".

I bend down so he doesn't see me.

"Yes Kukai tomorrow is Friday, see ya around 1", pause, "Yea I'll invite Utau, uhh-huh bye". (Had to add that XD)

He clicked his phone off then placed it in his pocket. I blink, then he was gone. I gasp then a hand covers my mouth. I freak out realizing, this was kidnap.

* * *

Suki: DUN DUN DUUUUUN XDDD

Ikuto: ...

Amu:... I GOT KIDNAPPED?!

Suki: Yea...

Amu: ...


	2. Chapter 2

Suki: I wont be uploading soon because of my homework. School yea that suffies *^*

Amu: Good

Ikuto: BAD SUKI I WANT AMUTO AND IT TAKES YOU LIKE A MONTH TO WRITE SHEESH!

Suki: *bends down on knees* I'm sorry Ikuto but for this one, on Microsoft Word I wrote 3 pages...

Ikuto: MICROSOFT WORD IS A DISGRACE IT JUST INDENTS BIGGER THIS IS LEGIT!

Amu: Suki don't worry Ikuto's just mad, go on with the story, anyhting he's saying is not true.

Suki: Umm ok, *eyes slowly falls down* uhh just a reminder... I'm just goint to say the disclaimer once in a while... yea...

* * *

**Amu Pov.**

I try to scream but the hand muffles a voice. Trying to look around I only see the dim lights of streetlamps.

The hands soften and here's my chance, I use my legs and kick back.

"Hiii-yahh!" I say smiling in contempt as the mysterious fellow jumps back in surprise.

"H-hey, never knew a girl like you would be so strong", says the deep voice.

I blink and realize who it is.

"H-how did you know I w-was h-here Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"You know…", he says lifting up fingers as he counts the reasons off, " you suck at hiding, you hair is bright pink, I have super hearing, and –".

"Ugh, yea I get it Tsukiyomi-san!" I say glaring at him from the corners of my eye. What a nerve!

He leans in closer barely two inches away from my face. "Hey", he says his eyes staring deep into mine.

"How much did you hear of my conversation?" He moves closer.

I blush, "N-not m-much", I look away, "F-fine, I heard all of it. About you meeting, Souma Kukai, yea."

He backs away and frowns. And runs his hand down his hair.

"Did you hear everything", he asks he face straining.

"Y-yeah!"

"Then where are we going to meet?"

I frown at the question and the first that comes up to my head is blurted out, "The park!"

He flicks my head, "Ha, so you weren't listening to the whole conversation."

I frown and rub my forehead.

"Yea but I can go tell everyone that you're going somewhere with your friends and they'll probably stalk you!" I retort back sticking out my tongue

He frowns again. And then smirks.

"If I let you join us going to the mall will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Why would I want to go with you guys?" I say making a disgusted face.

"How about if I buy anything you want when we go to the mall?" he says.

"Anything?" I say raising my eyebrow.

"Yea anything"

"Deal"

He grins then puts his hand out, "You promise you won't tell anyone and I promise I will buy anything you like. Meet the gang in the front of the school right after school, tomorrow is the last day of school, no one will chase you".

I raise my eyebrow, "You sure no one will chase me?"

"If someone does pull a prank they always go to me approve" he says smirking.

I frown, "Thank for telling me tha-"

I hear the vibration in my pocket and pull out my phone.

"HINAMORI-AMU WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU HAVN'T EVEN CALLED ME!"

I hold the phone a couple inches away from my ear. Over from the yelling I say, "I'll be back home in a couple of minutes bye!" And hang up before she can blabber more.

"So that's your mom?", Tsukiyomi Ikuto says interested.

"Yea Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and as you can see I have to go."

I turn around to leave but was held back by a hand grabbing on to my wrist, "Call my Ikuto" he said smirking.

I blush.

And try to jerk my hand away.

"Say Ikuto-kun" he says grinning.

"N-no"

"I won't let go until you do"

"F-fine"

"B-bye Ikuto-s-san."

He frowns when I say "san" but swoops down quickly, kisses my hand and lets go.

I squeak then I speed off back home, feeling his burning glaze follow me.

I smile and walk outside into my balcony. Tomorrow free stuff for me huh? Giving me anything I want for a simple, telling someone about his secret plans with people.

But then again Amu, I get the better side.

I re-tighten my robe and go back inside my room. Looking through my pants.

I grip it harder, where is it?! I frown even more as I check my sweater pockets.

Shaking all of my clothing that I had worn to the park my phone didn't fall.

My eyes widen and I frown, where is it?

I hear someone get in from the balcony and look over to see no other than Ikuto.

He's smirking and holding up a bag. He places it on my desk then whisks away dropping down from the balcony.

"How did he know where I live? No matters Amu! He just jumped down from the balcony" I think to myself.

I run to the balcony and see nothing but streetlamps.

I walk over to the bag and open it. And inside I see the a note, some snacks, and my phone which is bruised and bent. I pick it up and tears almost pour out.

How could he do this to my phone? How did he get this? I flip it up to see if it works and it doesn't.

I feel like exploding. I then remember there is the note. I pick it up and read it:

_Hey my little Pinkie ;),_

_ Sorry I bruised your phone on purpose ;) But you know how I'm buying you anything you want? Well I was thinking that you could (: I took you phone chip away so you get a clean start for a phone. And in return my Pinkie, please do kiss me tomorrow ;)_

_XoXoXo,_

_Your little sexy Ikuto-kun :P_

I crumble the paper, what nerve! I flip the back off easily from the beaten phone and see there was no chip.

But a small smile curved up my lips. Any phone? Well Ikuto, I'll do everything you want on the letter. Even the last part. I quickly place the phone down and get onto my laptop, searching up revenge plots.

Oh, it would be perfect tomorrow.

* * *

Suki: SOO SLEEPY WRITING THIS OMG GONNA GO TO SLEEP ;~; GOOD NIGHT

Amuto ( Amu+Ikuto): *stuck in a jar*


	3. Chapter 3

Suki: Sorry I haven't been responding for a long time XC

Ikuto: What the heck Suki be smart and respond, I wanna kill you!

Amu: Stop Ikuto!

Ikuto: *pouts* Nuuu!

Amu: If you kill her then no more Amuto stories

Suki: YA! Oh and BTW (By the way) I changed the days from Saturday to Friday for summer vacation ^^

Ikuto: Fine...

* * *

Ikuto POV.

I laid on my bed and frowned thinking what I had just done to that girl. Why had I kissed her hand? I was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, number one playboy and hottie of this school. I clucked my tongue and went off towards the door to exit my room.

"Hey Utau, I need to ask you something."

"What Ikuto?"

I went over to her bed and sat next to her.

"You know that girl with the pink hair... Amu?" She nodded and urged me to continue explaining.

"Ok, so last night while I was talking to Kukai about going to mall after school she overheard and threatened to tell all the fangirls about out plans...'

"Ikuto! Fanboys too!" I laughed imagining Kukai in her head.

"So", I say, "she threatened us to tell fangirls and _fanboys _about us going there. So I promised her that I would buy her anything if she doesn't tell anyone."

"So? I never really understood why you bullied Amu, she seems so innocent."

I shrug not knowing why and walked off to my room.

"Like I said I don't care and Rima wont either, why not you ask Kukai and Nagi?" Yelled Utau.

I run into my room and grab my phone then plop onto my bed. Opening a text message to Kukai, Nagi, and Tadase, I asked them if Amu can come. They didn't care and I shutted my phone close. I stared off into the ceiling and the question kept popping into my head, why was this girl in the crazy pink hair, so interesting to me?

Amu POV.

I shifted uncomfortably in my skirt and tank top, clutching my backpack I leaned against the outside wall of our school.

"School's finally out!" Screamed a kid running past everyone with a couple of people chasing after him. Everyone ignored me and I slightly smiled realizing that Ikuto wasn't lying. _Wait what?! No. His name is Tsukiyomi! And I will keep on calling him that! _I shaked my bubble gum hair and stared off watching the other teenagers leave dazed.

"Yo!" I looked up and see Ikuto, his face two inches away from mine. His dark eyes then move down my and stop at my chest area. I stared at him and blinked a couple of times before realizing what he was staring at.

_PERVERT!_

I smacked his arm and then turn around blushing hard. He smirked and grabbed my hand and ran. I blushed harder wondering where he was running to. He stopped running and I opened my eyes. I see a car packed with people. I roll my eyes in annoyance, _it's the popular group. __If I recall their names, they are... Tadase Hotori, Utau Tsukiyomi, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Kukai Souma, and Rima Mashiro. _I glanced at them catching the eye of Hotori, I looked away quickly blushing. Tsukiyomi waved at them goodbye and lead me to a different car. It was a sleek dark black, I tried to look through the windows, but they were tinted a thick black as well.

"Get in." I stared at him in shock and he laughed. He unlocked the car and got in, he patted the passengers seat. I walked around the care admiring how shiny it was. I plopped down into the seat and smiled. Tsukiyomi turned on the music and turned on the car. He smirked at me and I blushed under his sight.

"Where are we going Tsukiyomi?" I ask smiling at him.

"Call me Ikuto and I'll tell you."

"No!" I said pouting, he stared at me, his eyes quickly flickered shock, then his usual trademark smirk.

"I'll kiss you if you don't", he said slowly moving closer to me, I flinched and looked away, two seconds later his lips were centimeters away from me.

"Fine I-Ikuto!"

"Good!" He said grinning then patted my head. I looked away as he drove not answering my question. Ten minutes later we arrived to the store, it was huge. As we walked towards the entrance, I lifted my head and shielded my eyes from the sun.

"Whoa... It's so big!" I said awing how cool the inside would be.

"You've never been here before?" Ikuto asked cocking his head. I blushed at his cuteness and looked back at the entrance.

"Y-yea..."

"Yo." I looked at him confused and then realized he was talking to the popular group. They waved and walked over to us.

"Hey Hinamori!" Said Souma, "Call me Kukai!" The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for letting me say your first names! You can call me Amu" I said smiling. We walked to the shopping area and I grinned at all the shops I haven't seen before.

"Amu lets go here." Said Rima grabbing my hand and pulling me into a cute shop.

"Ahh! It's so cute!" I squealed checking out the stuff animals and the cute mini accessories.

"What do you think?" Asked Utau coming out of a dressing room in a cute maid outfit.

"Omg!" I said laughing, "I would do anything to not wear that but you look so cute!" Utau laughed and went back into the dressing room. I looked around more and spotted a cute clip. I glanced at it and slowly walked to it. I leaned in and picked it up admiring its cuteness.

"Want it?" I looked up and saw Ikuto looking at me. I hesitated cautious if he was trying to embarrass me, finding none I slowly nodded. He picked it up from my hands and placed it in a small basket he was carrying.

"You can get anything you want." I stared in surprise then soon realizing about the bet, then politely nodded. I found Utau placing the maid outfit back into it's original spot.

"It was cute on you, why did you wear it?" I asked tilting my head.

"I've always wanted to wear one, I mean wouldn't it be so cool?"

"I guess, but it would be embarrassing..."

"Yea, but I would wear it if there was a purpose for it, and if it was good..." I nodded and I walked off to find Rima. I heard a soft petite laugh and followed it. I saw her reading a joke book. I looked over her shoulder and stared laughing, hard. Rima jolted back realizing I was watching her.

"T-That was so f-funny!" I cried trying to say gasping for breath as I still laughed. She looked away and quickly placed the book back.

"You don't want it? It was pretty funny!" I say wiping a small tear forming from my eye.

"R-Really? You don't think it's weird for someone like me to be reading books like this?" She asked looking at me with wide orbs.

"Y-Yea!" I say calming down from my laugh, "I'll "buy" it for you if you don't have enough money"

She looked shocked and quickly nodded her head grabbing the book and placing the gig in my hands.

"T-Thanks Amu, I never knew you were this nice..."

I smile, "well I'm not really buying it... Ikuto is." She raised an eyebrow but simply ignored the idea as if it was normal. We walked towards the boys and they were laughing.

"We're done shopping." I said smiling and placed the gig book into Ikuto's basket.

"Only two items? And since when did you like gig books?" He asked raising his eyebrow. I giggled and ignored the question. We headed out to a different shop as Ikuto ran after us with the small pink shopping bag.

"I'm hungry." Said Rima pointing to the food court. I nodded and we headed off. We went into separate food places and I ordered a large container of fries. We met up at a table and started eating.

"You're going to get fat Hinamori!" Said Kukai laughing as he bit into his hamburger.

"Same for you Souma!" I said laughing.

"Here." I look at Ikuto and see him giving me the clip. Utau helped me place it and I beamed happily.

"You look good in it Hinamori-san" Said Tadase smiling. I blushed and looked away. I catched Nagihiko glancing at Rima every few seconds. I giggled lightly and frowned trying to hide it, after realizing that Nagihiko liked Rima.

"Did I say something wrong?" Asked Tadase looking at me with concerned eyes. I nodded a no and placed a smile. I finished my fries and wondered, _What time is it?_ I placed my hand in my back pocket feeling the unfamiliar emptiness of the pocket. My eyes rounded in fear. _Where's my phone!?_ I looked around in panic I caught a smirk from Ikuto as he chuckled. I felt my cheeks turn a dark red realizing the phone... I grabbed Ikuto and dragged him off ignoring everyone.

"Aww, I didn't know my little Pinkie wanted to be alone with me that badly", he said grinning.

"You buy me a phone right now!" I said sticking my leg out and tapping my foot impatiently on the tiled floor.

"Ok but what about the kiss?" I blushed and pretended to ignore the question. He grinned and led us to the electronic store. My eyes grazed until I found the perfect one.

"This one!" I said squealing in delight. I ran off in search of a case and gave it to him, Ikuto walked off towards the register and then met me in front of the store. He gave me the phone and I placed it in my purse carefully. We walked back until I saw this cute store with a huge giant cat plushie. I pointed to it and we walked to it.

"It's really cute what do you think?" Ikuto shrugged. We walked closer, and the closer I went, the more I wanted it.

"Today's your lucky day because you get to win this super cute cat plushie if you kiss your boyfriend!" Squealed the woman in white cat ears pointing to a bored looking Ikuto.

_What?_

* * *

Suki: Sorry I left out Yaya and Kari cuz I was thinking about adding them later once this story is getting into a good pace etc :3

Yaya: HEY SUKI!

Suki *Throws candy far away*

Yaya: *chases*

Suki: O_o


	4. Chapter 4

Suki: Hey, I know I haven't written in a while but I'm back :D!~

The more up close I was to the cat plushie, the more I wanted it.

"Today's your lucky day because you get to win this super cute cat plushie if you kiss your boyfriend!" Squealed the woman in white cat ears pointing to a bored looking Ikuto.

_What? _I blinked for a second trying to comprehend what this woman had said to Ikuto and I. I pointed to myself and him and she nodded energetically.

"Ma'am I'm sorry to disappoint you but this boy and I aren't together, is there any other way I could get this plushie?" She nodded no and held up a sign which said in bold, "KISS FOR PLUSHIE. SIMPLE."

Ikuto stepped infront of me and kindly smiled to the woman, "Sorry, my girlfriend is a little shy, is the offer still up for grabs?" She smiled and motioned us into the store. We walked behind her and I gave Ikuto a glare. He smirked and patted my head. The woman pulled us infront of a small scene in the back of the room which contained a lot of fake flowers and cute stuff animals and pillows everywhere.

"Here's the background for the kiss. Oh! I forgot, would you like me to take a picture for you?"

"Yes please, I'll be a good memory for my girlfriend and I." Said Ikuto politely with a smile on his face that masked his large smirk plastered on his face which I caught. We seated ourselves on the pile of pillows and I got comfy in my black skirt and red tank. Ikuto seated next to me and I immediately inched away from him. The woman gave us a weird stare and Ikuto kindly smiled and slung his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"What are you doing?! Act normal", whispered Ikuto slightly giving me a glare.

"Sorry, reflex."

"Are you guys ready?" Asked the woman and we nodded at her. She positioned the camera and waited for us to kiss. I felt myself sweating under the pressure, Ikuto turned to me and stared into my eyes. His deep mysterious eyes drawed me in. Before I knew it, my lips were milimeters from his. His eyes were closed and were waiting for me to touch his lips. I paused and swiftly moved away and kissed his cheek. _Click_. The camera took a photo and the woman went to the front of the store to print the picture for us.

"Are you a wimp?"

"Huuuhhhh?!" I asked crossing my arms and glaring at him even though I knew what he meant.

"You were clearly aiming for these puppies", he said pointing to his lips, "but you swooped for a peck..." I ignored him walked off to the lady to receive my plushie and photo. I walked quickly to the front and waited patiently for our photo to print. I slowly placed my hand to my heart and felt it beating quickly. I questioned why and told myself it was fake. The woman gave me the photo.

"Here you go... ah..."

"Amu, Hinamori Amu."

"Ah! Here is your photo, I hope your boyfriend and you enjoy it! You can grab the plushie when you leave!" I bowed to her and grabbed the plushie. Then I headed outside to wait for Ikuto. I held the photo up and looked at the it. It looked cute and peaceful except for my face. While Ikuto's face looked completely serene and emotionless while my face was strained and my eyebrows were slightly narrow. Ikuto all of a sudden popped behind me and blew softly on my neck.

"Gaahhh!" I screamed and almost dropped the picture I was delicately holding. He grabbed it and studied it for a few seconds before putting it in his pocket. I gave him a questioned look but he looked away and shooed me towards the exit.

"What about your other friends?"

"Kukai texted me and told me they're waiting in the front." I slowly walked behind Ikuto and soon we met the others at the front.

"Wow..." Said the others looking at the large cat plushie in my arms. I blushed and Ikuto explained to them that we bought it. We headed to our separate cars but I quickly slipped the gag book into Rima's hands and she sneaked a small smile towards me. I went to Ikuto's car and stuffed the plushie in the back. Right when I was about the head out, I was pulled into someone's arms.

"H-huh?" I asked blushing.

"Amuuuuu!~" Said Utau, letting go of me. I blushed even more because I thought it was Ikuto.

"W-what is it Hoshina-san?" I asked flattening my uneven skirt.

"I prefer Utau from my friends!" She replied smiling at me.

"O-ohh ok..." I said, not used to "friends".

"Rima and I saw this poster and forgot to tell you when we met at the exit! There's this cafe that's hiring people and you get to wear maid costumes!"

"O-oh... And why are you telling me t-this..?"

"Remember? I wanted to wear a maid costume if there was a purpose for it, and this is our chance! Talk about being lucky!"

"But it's to embarrassing Utau..."

"Please Ammuu? For Rima and I, your friends?"

"F-fine..." I gave her my number and then she hugged me and skipped off yelling she'd tell me the details later. I slightly smiled and opened the door to sit inside the car. Ikuto sat waiting and smirked.

"Amu in a maid costume? Interesting." I glared and him and faced outside the window as he drove me home. Along the way I looked at him and he caught to staring.

"So, you're now friends with Utau and Rima?"

"I-I guess."

"Am I also your friend Pinkie?" He asked pouting. I ignored him and he smirked. "I guess that means a yes, and since you call Utau by her preferred name that means you'll call me Ikuto?"

"If you stop calling me Pinkie."

"Deal."

Suki: Aaahhhhh! Finally the plot is going somewhere!

Ikuto: Nice, can't wait to see Maid Amu serving me!~

Amu: Who said I was serving you...

Ikuto: ;)


End file.
